White Flower in My Hand
by Akabane Nanami
Summary: Orang percaya bahwa aku dapat menggerakkan hati seseorang .. Tetapi aku tak pernah mengira seperti itu. Sebuah takdir yang mengatakan semuanya palsu kini ia mengakui kebohongannya dan menjadikan itu adalah kenyataan dalam hidupku. Cintaku hanya akan kuberikan seorang saja .. Dan dialah .. yang ingin kuberi /OkudaxKarma/ -Maafsummarygaknyambungsamaisiapalagijudulnya-
1. Chapter 1

Ia datang membawa bunga kehidupan bagi banyak orang , tetapi perasaan yang sebenarnya ia berikan adalah kepada lelaki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta demikian.

Senyuman lembutnya memukau dan menghangatkan hati . Kelakuannya yang membuat orang tertarik . Suaranya yang membuat semua orang tergerakkan hatinya , kini ia berikan pada lelaki satu satunya yang ia cintai

/ Karma x Okuda /

 **========================= Okuda**

Ia mengulurkan tangannya , seolah-olah ingin keberuntungan hadir untuknya

''Ah-''

Sebuah bunga putih berjatuhan , satu mahkota terjatuh tepat di setiap tangannya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus hingga ia harus menahannya dengan kekuatannya .. Salah satu kelopak itu terjatuh dari tangannya .. Ia hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang orang umum akan pikirkan . Ia menatap langit biru , angin yang menghembus menggoyahkan pikirannya menuju jalan lain . Ia menaruh tangannya di dada dan membuka tangannya kembali .. Kelopak yang jatuh itu tak pernah kembali lagi ketangannya. Ia semakin tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya .. Ia hanya pergi ke kelas dan meninggalkan kelopak yang belum terjatuh itu.

 **Jam Bel Masuk Berbunyi ..**

Suara terdengar di hatinya , menyuruhnya untuk berlari secepat mungkin ia bisa untuk menuju ke kelas sebelum terlambat . Hanya takdir yang bisa menentukan .. Ia bertabrakan dengan lelaki bersurai merah.

''Itta- Ah- Go-Gomen Karma-kun! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?'' Tanya Okuda

''Ittatata- Oh .. Okuda-san , justru aku yang seharusnya tanya loh?!'' Jawab Karma

''Eh- Aah.. Peganglah tanganku!'' Okuda beranjak berdiri

Karma hanya bisa menatap Okuda dengan penuh kepalsuan.

Disisi , terlihatlah seorang wanita anggun yang memberi pertolongan kepada seorang lelaki yang tertimpa masalah karena kesalahan wanita itu. Angin yang berhembus membuat suasana mereka menjadi lebih rumit untuk dijelaskan.

 **Bunga yang Beracun cinta atau Bunga Cinta yang beracun?**

''Nee.. Okuda-san .. Kudengar kau itu sangat ahli dalam bidang Kimia ya?'' Tanya Karma

''Eh- .. Etto-? Tidak juga menurutku ..'' Jawab Okuda

''Tenang saja .. Kita bisa bekerja sama kan?''

''Eh- E- Boleh saja kok''

''Hmm .. Kalau begitu aku bantu percobaannya Okuda-san''

''Arigatou''

''Apa bahan utamanya?''

''Aku .. Untuk sekarang aku ingin ..Hana..''

''Bunga? Kau sudah menemukan bunga beracunnya?''

''Se-sebenarnya aku tidak menggunakan bunga beracun , aku menggunakan bunga harum dan indah , ku-kupikir mereka mempunyai efek-efek yang cocok dengan bahan kimiaku''

''Heehh..''

Okuda yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Karma , kini dia sudah mulai berani menatap mata Karma walaupun hanya setengah detik saja . Ia bersenda gurau saat melakukan prosesnya.

''Ka-Karma-kun!'' - ''Bagaimana kalau kita me-menggunakan ini?!'' Tanya Okuda sedikit tersendat.

Sebuah bunga putih melati ditujukan padanya , Karma tak melihat apapun selain bunga itu. Hanya vas kaca yang menampungnya.

''Heeehh.. Boleh juga .. Beneran ada efeknya nih? Sugooii .. Aku tak melihat apa-apa..'' Tanya Karma

''Eh..- Kupikir ini .. ini akan-akan berhasil .. So-soalnya .. Kalau kelihatan begitu .. pasti Ko-Koro-sensei ..''

''Ide-mu boleh juga Okuda-san .. Mungkin kita bisa jadi partner yang baik?''

''Te-Tentu!''

''Jaa.. sebelum dikasih ke Koro-sensei .. H-''

''Karma-kun jangan menciumnya!''

''Eh-?''

''A-Aku menggunakan racun melalui udara! Po-pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat!''

Okuda hanya bisa menutup mata sambil memeluk vas kaca itu.

Karma hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah laku Okuda-san yang tumben berani.

Di hati Karma seolah-olah terdapat pemikiran di luar batas .. Bunga yang Okuda tujukan padanya seakan menyampaikan sesuatu lewat hati , namun Karma masih saja tak dapat mendengarnya.

 **Shooting Star di mata Karma dan Okuda**

Saat malam , mereka keluar untuk mencari udara yang lebih menyegarkan . Tak disangka mereka melihat bintang yang jatuh , mereka menatapnya bersamaan , hanya mereka yang melihat . Jarak rumah Karma dan Okuda cukup jauh .. Tapi mereka dapat melihat bintang yang jatuh itu di langit , seakan pesan kembali tersampaikan , tersalur , lewat bintang jatuh yang mereka lihat itu

Okuda :

 _Kapan ya aku bisa Memegangnya ? Menggapainya ? Meraihnya ? Bintang yang jatuh itu memberi aku jalan saat di malam hari . Saat aku sesat dalam pikiran. Aku selalu menantinya , suatu saat aku ingin ia tak dalam wujud seperti itu .. Aku hanya ingin ia berwujud sejenis sepertiku .. yang tentunya dapat kuraih .._

Karma :

 _Bintang yang jatuh ini terasa membekas dalam pandanganku .. tak ingin pudar .. Semuanya memecah , seperti kunang-kunang dan itu semua mengelilingiku , memberi tahuku sebuah rahasia .. Kemana saja aku harus pergi untuk meraih harapan yang ada di dunia ini._

 **Dampak Racun Bunga / Bunga Racun kemarin -Mabuk-**

Sekarang Karma lah yang berlari , ia berlari karena lupa memberi tahu Okuda .. tentang apa?

''Et-et-et-etssss'' Karma hampir saja menabrak Okuda

''Eh-Ka-Karma-kun?''

''O-Okuda-san!''

''E-Etto..Ya?''

''Aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu!''

''Eh- Tentang apa Karma-kun?'' ''Ehh ..?''

Karma memegang pundak Okuda dengan keringat yang mulai tetes menetes.

''Ta-Tadi si Ketos .. Si-Si Ketos .. nyi-nyium bunga yang - yang - yang ku-kubawa hasil dari Kimia kemarin!.. Te-terus dia-dia mabuk te-terus pingsan.. O-okuda .. to-tolong aku! Ikut aku!''

Karma membawa Okuda ke tempat Kantor Kepsek

''HHiiiiiii-...''

Okuda syok melihat yang terjadi kepada Ketos , Karma tambah syok liat dia lebih parah dari yang tadi ia lihat.

''Yare-Yare -ne .. Tak kusangka anakku ini dapat beginian karena racunmu?'' Tanya Kepsek

''Eh-eh?Et-etoo .. Go-Gomenasai! Gomenasai!''

Asano yang sebenarnya sudah sadar memegang pundak Okuda dan menarik tangannya keluar kantor.

Asano memojokkan Okuda , tangan Asano menghalangi Okuda untuk keluar.

''Neehh-Nee Okuda-san .. Ah-Hah-Apa yang kau masukkan keh-kedalam- buh-buh-buhnga ituh?'' Nafas Asano sangat panas , ia merasa sangat lemas , pikirannya benar-benar menuju ke tindak seksual.

Asano mendekati tubuh Okuda , mendempetnya.

''Go-Gomenasai!'' Ucap Okuda pendek.

''Katah Maaf ituh gak-gak cukuph buat-buath yang kau lakukan padakuh!Ayo kita selesaikan segera masalah-masalah-masalah ini di kamarkuh! Okuda!''

''Ha-? Are?''

Asano memegang paha milik Okuda .. makin ke atas

Kini nafas mereka dapat bertukar satu sama lain karena saking dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Karma memukul Asano

''Jangan gitu kek.. Kono - HENTAI!'' Ucap Karma

''Itta-''

''Hah-''

 **Kembali**

''Nee.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Padahal tadi tuh anak megang-megang kamu , Okuda-san?!'' Tanya Karma saat kembali ke sekolah

''Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-et-etttoe-tot-eote-tto-eot-eoteo-tete-toe-h-ehehe-h-eh-'' Wajahnya sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus.

''Tidak apa-apa .. Ada aku Okuda..'' Karma memegang tangan Okuda.

Tiba-tiba terpikir lagi di hati Karma , lagi-lagi seorang wanita anggun yang seperti bidadari .. Kini hanya terlihat seperti menangis di matanya. Yang mengucapkan sepatah kata ..

 _Arigatou , Karma-kun._

Plis deh .. Kasih Saeran /jangan kasih saran pas ada Asanonya/ Terimakasih buat kakak kakak sekalian .. Sebenarnya karena kurangnya fanfic tentang Karma dan Okuda .. malah pengen mbuat sendiri .. Gak kimochi! Buatin donk! :'( ..

Salam dari mbak Tipah /Orang Gila/


	2. Chapter 2

**Bertanya Kembali**

''Okuda-san beneran tidak apa-apa?'' Tanya Karma kembali 1 hari setelah kejadian itu terjadi

''Ka-karma-kun ti-tidak usah cemas , a-aku yang bersalah .. ka-karena membuat bunga itu'' Jawaban Okuda yang perlahan mulai tak terdengar.

''Tidak aku yang bersalah karena malah membawa bunga itu?''

''Eh- tidak - tidak kok! A-aku yang salah.'' Suaranya mulai mengecil sedikit demi sedikit lagi.

''Gomen Okuda-san .. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu nanti aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. aku akan menanggung semuanya kok ..Okuda-san''

''Ta-tapi a-''

''Okuda-san .. Aku ini juga punya jati diri sebagai seorang laki-laki lho.''

''E-etto? Eh..''

''Pokoknya aku aka-''

''Ekhem .. Ekhem!'' Korban bunga putih itu akhirnya datang juga dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat

''Heh- Gakushuu san?'' Tanya Okuda akhirnya

''Okuda .. ka-karena aku yakin mau bertanggung jawab .. Aku minta untuk kita segera .. KABUR!'' Karma langsung menarik Okuda ke tempat yang menjadi tempat sembunyinya.

''KALIAN!'' Asano akhirnya mengejar mereka.

''Ka-Karma-kun .. matte! A-aku ingin minta maaf padanya!''

''Hmm..? Kau yakin setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya?''

''Ta-tapi!''

Karma berhenti sejenak

''Okuda!Karma!'' Teriak Asano di belakang sejauh 10 meter.

''Gomenasai .! Ga-gakushuu-san!''

Okuda seakan menunduk dan memberi sapaan pada rajanya.

''Go-Gooommmmeeeeennnn!''

Sebuah tas coklat terlemparkan tepat pada muka Asano

''Bufk''

Kalian pikir yang melempar mungkin Karma .. tetapi sekarang adalah Okuda

''Woo..'' kaget Karma

''Ku-kurang ajar..!''

''Go-gomen..''

''Kalau kau masih marah tentang itu , A-aku hanya bisa minta maaf ..''

Asano berbalik dan berlari memasang wajah merahnya didepan semua orang yang menghormaitnya.

 **Inti dari Maksud katanya**

1 Hari berlalu begitu cepat , Karma sekali-kali ingin lebih dekat dengan Okuda .. tapi yang masih ada di pikirannya adalah musuhnya yaitu Asano

''O-okuda-san'' Karma menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya itu dengan wajah manis dan merah

''Eh-iya Karma-kun?'' Okuda yang sedang menggarap tugas akhirnya menoleh.

''Bo-bolehkah aku be-bersamam-''Kata-kata itu terputus dengan wajah Okuda yang kaget setengah mati dengan warna merah kepiting rebus yang menghiasinya.

''A-aku belum selesai .. Bukan gituan yang aku maksud , aku ingin bicara dan curhat bersamamu.''Lanjut Karma kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

Karma akhirnya mengajak Okuda keluar kelas saat pulang sekolah itu sebentar , hanya di lorong ..

''O-Okuda-san apakah suka dengan KetOs kita?''

''Eh- Gakushuu-san? Heh .. Tidak kok!''

''Yang kemarin dia maksud saat itu apakah saat dia memegang pahamu itu?''

''Bu-bukan..''

''La-lu?''

''Sa-saat SD aku selalu dibully oleh teman-temanku , akibat semua itu aku marah dan membuat Gakushuu-san datang .. Dia bilang padaku _Yaampun kasihan sekali kau ini,memang itu nasibmu serta takdirmu yang nyata , enyahlah._.Entah kenapa hatiku digerakkan oleh sesuatu saat itu , a-aku me-menampar Gakushuu-san dan .. melepaskan celananya di hadapan teman sekelas, padahal itu aku terjatuh.''

''Pfffttt..''

''La-lalu dia akhirnya selalu jahil padaku setiap hari,membasahi bajuku hingga transparan, po-pokoknya..''

''Okuda-san! Kita laporin aja langsung ke ayahnya!''

''Wha-what?''Okuda mlongo ke arah Karma.

''I-ikut aja!'' Karma menarik tangan Okuda dengan kuat

NGewsrjeoiasoa .. suara yang dikeluarkan oleh gesekan pintu dengan lantai .

''Yare-yare .. Tidak sopan kalau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu loh.'' Kata KepSek dengan duduk berposisi santai. ''Ada-apa?''

''Anak lu ngeres!'' Ucap Karma dengan menunjuk KepSek

''Ka-karma-kun tidak boleh , itu tidak sopan!''

Karma lagi-lagi merasakan , kini jantungnya serta hatinya seperti dielus-elus KIMOCHI!

''Cih.''Lanjut Karma

''Go-gomenasai Asano-san!''

''Ahaha .. Okuda-san sepertinya kejadian itu masih membekas ya?''

''Eh- ti-tidak kok! .. A-aku yang bersalah..''

''Yang waktu SD loh''

''I-itu aku yang bersalah pada Gakushuu - san''

''Ahahahahahahahahaahahaha .. Calon istri anakku memang menarik.''

''KepSek bejat..!'' Karma kembali menarik tangan Okuda dan pulang.

 _Cih.. Kalau begini memangnya aku punya jati diri ,, terus apa-apaan tuh tadi .. Calon Istri? Jidor! Sampe kapan Okuda mau sama tuh anak._ Batin Karma dengan wajah merah menunduk sambil mengantongi tangannya di saku celananya.

Eh-etto Minna-san arigatou dah meluangkan waktu loh buat bacah eneh fanfich gewh .. Waktu kalian terluangkan untuk ini padahal kalian bisa meluangkan waktu yang lainnya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu seperi 1 + 1 = 2 .. terima kasih sekali lagi untuk meluangkan waktu 1 menit untuk membaca yang terakhir ini hahahahahahahaha .. Eysem koq.

Yang penting arigatou .. I like u but not lop u


End file.
